The Third Generation Part 5: Ivan
by chadtayor020
Summary: Ivan's at the top of the world. The coolest of all Danny Phantom's Grandkids, and the most prideful. But when he starts losing his powers he must ask if he was ever a hero to begin with.
1. Chapter 1

**The Third Generation Part 5: Ivan**

**Chapter 1**

It was mid-January, it hadn't snowed today but there was plenty on the ground. Ivan was getting his weekly appointment with Doctor Will Chung. The good doctor was old, Ivan tried asking him how old but the old Doc brushed him off. Ivan liked to guess he was in his 80's or 90's at least, though he didn't look that old, modern medicine was awesome like that. Ivan had just finished telling him about how he didn't have any problems, everyone else had problems. Ivan didn't see why he had to conform when he was clearly better than other people.

That wasn't his opinion, it was fact. Other people couldn't fly, shoot lasers, pass through walls, turn invisible, had claws that cut through steel like hot butter, or were as rich as him either. Of course, you couldn't tell he could do that when he was in his Human form like now. No, in his Human form he was a 5'11" wiry teen with black hair, blue eyes, and pointed ears. "Ivan, you can't deny your humanity just because you think you're above it," Doc Chung told him. "Why not? I'm more Ghost than Human, Hell, I don't even bleed red; I bleed green," Ivan stated as matter of fact. Doc Chung sighed then asked, "Do you not have eyes? Do you not have hands, organs, dimensions, senses, affections, passions? Are you not fed with the same food, hurt with the same weapons, subject to the same diseases, healed by the same means, warmed and cooled by the same winter and summer as a human is?"

_Whoa, Doc's busting out the Shakespeare. _"If I cut you, do you not bleed? If I tickle you do you not laugh? If I poison you, do you not die?" Doc Chung finished and Ivan whistled. "_TheMerchant of Venice_, not a bad paraphrase, Doc," Ivan told him. Doc Chung smiled and said, "That's one more thing that's proof of your humanity. You have read Shakespeare, and know it enough to know when someone paraphrases it. You're an intelligent young man, Ivan. Why do you hide it?" Ivan shrugged and said, "I like not being the thinker, doers are the guys that actually change the world, Muhammad Ali, George Washington, my Grandpa, they all changed the world by doing stuff instead of sitting around thinking about it." It was at that time that Doc Chung's phone alarm went off, signaling the end of their session. Before he left the office the Doctor told him, "I'm serious Ivan, you should embrace your humanity more; it will make you much happier."

Ivan gave him a cocky grin and said, "Who says I'm not already happy?" Ivan passed his parents on the way out and told them, "I'm gonna fly around a little." Ivan's Dad, Roger, stood up and looked at him before turning to Ivan's Mom, Chloe. Ivan had his Mom's eyes, and his Dad's looks, for the most part. Chloe nodded and said, "Be home by 6." "Got it," Ivan said, and he went Ghost. Green rings flew up and down his body, turning his skin green, eyes red, his teeth all turned to fangs as the fingers on his right hand turned into claws and his black jacket and jeans turned white and his light blue shirt turned black. Ivan phased out of Doc Chung's office and howled into the air. _God I love being a halfa!_

Why any of his family chose to be in their Human forms whenever they could just didn't make sense to him. When he was in Ghost Form, he had Power, he was Free! Gravity was a joke, solid objects were nothing, scientists around the world still couldn't understand how halfas and ghosts could so blatantly break the laws of physics, and Ivan liked it. Ivan flew over the Park, seeing how different it looked covered in snow. _Wish it was summer, _Ivan thought. No snow, no school, and best of all: hot chicks running around in short shorts and sports bras. The only good things about winter were Winter Vacation, which was now over, and Christmas, when all ghostly hostility ceased for 24 hours.

Ivan flew over AmityPark until his Ghost Sense went off and he heard a scream. Ivan looked down to see a man get dropped into the maw of a giant cake monster with chocolate icing skin, peppermint eyes, and candy corn teeth. "Sweet Tooth!?" Ivan said in exasperation, he had met this dopey ghost 2 years ago when he went into the Ghost Zone for kicks. Sweet Tooth had tried to eat him, other ghosts stayed away from him because he ate any living thing he saw, human, ghost, animal, vegetable, all were food for Sweet Tooth. "Sweet Tooth!" Ivan yelled down, "Throw up all those people you've eaten now, or I'll be the one eating you!" The cake monster looked up at him and laughed, "Puny halfa, I want to taste your flesh!" "Here I come!" Ivan yelled as he flew down, right into Sweet Tooth's mouth.

Ivan looked around and saw that inside Sweet Tooth looked a lot like an animal, if it was made of cake and sweets. He forced himself down the monster's gullet all the way down to Sweet Tooth's stomach. He found 10 people, 4 cats, and a dog already inside the stomach, using a billboard as a raft, floating over what looked like red hot sugar water, Sweet Tooth's stomach acid. "Is everyone alright?" Ivan asked them. One person on the raft, a little black boy said, "We're okay, Risky! I knew you would save us!" Ivan smiled at that, _a fan. _'Risky' was what the media called him; his 'superhero name' because he took risks everyone else was too chicken to make.

Ivan made three copies of himself and said, "Alright, four people per copy, grab on to one and hold on tight." The people grabbed the cats and the dog and held on to his copies. "Watch this," Ivan told the kid as he built up power in his hands. Ivan blasted a ghost ray into the side of the stomach, creating a passage all the way out of Sweet Tooth's stomach. Ivan's copies flew the people and animals out as Sweet Tooth roared in anger. As soon as the people were safely away Ivan turned back to the giant cake monster. "I'll chew you to bits!" Sweet Tooth yelled at him. Ivan smiled and said, "That's my line." Ivan flew down, dodging Sweet Tooth's arms and cut off the monster's feet with his clawed hand. "NOOO!" Sweet Tooth yelled as he landed face first on the ground. Ivan growled as he flew to the cake monsters head and said, "Time for dessert."

Ivan dug into the monster's head, relishing the sweet chocolate cake as red cherry filling flowed out with each bite. Ivan had his fill and flew over the now defeated monster, "Wish I could say I'm sorry, Sweet Tooth, but I don't like lying…much." Ivan took a deep breath and unleashed a Ghostly Wail on the body of the ghost, obliterating what he hadn't eaten. People chanted 'Ris-ky! Ris-ky! Ris-ky!' as Ivan flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ivan woke up that morning all smiles. _How shall I end Civilization today? _The teen got up and spent ten minutes stretching then got to work exercising. 155 crunches, sit ups, leg lifts, calf raises, and squats. He then barely managed 160 diamond pushups and took his shower after stretching for ten more minutes. Ivan put on a white jumpsuit with black belt, boots, and gloves, then removed the gloves and put on his black leather jacket. This jacket was specially provided by 'Wild Rides' motorcycle shop. It was simple really, he wore their jacket, and got a cut of their profits and according to Max, the owner, soon as he turned 16 he'd also get a free motorcycle. Ivan shaved off some stubble and walked downstairs to the dining room of his house.

His Dad had fixed up some chicken sausages and eggs. Ivan's older sister Eve was in regular clothes today, long sleeve black shirt, jeans, sneakers, and her red trenchcoat, his younger brother James wore a long sleeve white shirt with black jeans and sneakers with a regular green jacket. His younger sister Greta wore an outfit like Eve and youngest sister Selma wore a long blue skirt with a grey sweater and had her hair in pigtails. Ivan got his breakfast and ate it fast before brushing his teeth and told his Dad, "I'll fly to school today." Roger looked at him, he was in his human disguise with black hair and brown eyes and pale skin wearing the green uniform with black boots and blue gloves of the Foley's Fighters, and said, "Very well."

Green rings flew up and down Ivan's body as he went Ghost, turning his skin green, eyes red, the fingers on his right hand turned into claws as his teeth turned to fangs and his white jumpsuit turned into a black jumpsuit with white belt and boots and his jacket turned white. The teen phased out of his house and flew at his full speed of 198 mph to Casper High. _Alright, where is my freckle-faced would be conquest at?_ Ivan had been putting the moves on this one girl, Amy, for about three months now. He and his girlfriend Selena had broken up, yet again, in October, the First of October in fact. The next day, he set his sights on Amy Farrell. Amy was 5'6", red head with blue eyes and glasses, a cute freckled face, but she also had a pretty sweet butt and legs with a firm B-sized chest. A little small for Ivan's taste, but the rest of her made up for her lack of chest.

A car pulled up and he saw that it was his sister Eve's girlfriend, Sophie. Ivan honestly didn't understand Eve's tastes in women, she had dated Hot, with a sizzling H-O-T girls, a few cute girls, and a ridiculously butch girl that made Ivan question his manhood, and now she was seeing one of her friends (which seemed to be a thing in their family). Sophie was nice and all, had a cute face with brunette hair and big green eyes behind glasses and nice legs, but she was flat as a board, no butt, no boobs, he didn't get it. Ivan just floated above the school, waiting for Amy to arrive on her bus, humming a song from the band Sekind Klass Bach while he waited.

After thirty more minutes, Amy's bus arrived and he spotted her. Ivan licked his lips as he saw she had on a tight pale pink jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves. _Let the seduction begin, _Ivan thought as he turned invisible and flew down behind her. Ivan became visible and turned Human and hugged his girlfriend from behind. "Hello, Amy," Ivan whispered in her ear. "Hello, Ivan," Amy whispered back, Ivan heard in her voice how much he was exciting her, _she's hooked. _"For the last three months I've been thinking about us, together…biblically," he whispered. "Can we do that?" Amy asked, Ivan took a small whiff and smelled her hormones setting her body on fire. "I've dreamed about you all this time, and I've asked myself that question many times, I know where we can go where no one will bother us. Just follow my lead," Ivan told her, _reeling her in._

"After school," Amy whispered, and Ivan stopped hugging her from behind to turn her around and kiss her. Ivan went bolder than that and stuck his tongue in her mouth to tease her; he could smell how much it turned her on before he broke off the kiss. "Consider that a preview," he told her, and went off to his Spanish class. Nothing important happened there, or at Math, or Science. At Lunch Ivan spotted Amy and walked over to her. "Um…" Amy said. "What's wrong?" Ivan asked. "It's just…I've never really…" Amy mumbled; Ivan got it. "It's okay. I'll handle everything," Ivan leaned closer and whispered, "If you want me to stop, or if something doesn't feel right, just say so." "But, won't it hurt?" Ivan snorted at this, "Not if you relax. If you don't wanna do it, tell me now." "No, I do, I'm just…nervous," Amy told him. Ivan wrapped his arm around her and told her, "Don't be. You can trust me." Ivan gave her a reassuring kiss and they finished their Lunch together in peace before they left for their one class together, English.

Today's subject was _Romeo and Juliet_, the timeless tale of young love…_bullshit. _Ivan had to struggle not to interrupt the lesson and speak the truth, it was obviously a deconstruction of young love, seeing as how Romeo was a bigger player than _he _was (and that was saying something), the feud between their families didn't end, and, oh right, they killed themselves in the end. _Romantic? Yeah right, if you're suicidal and depressed._ 'You believe this shit?' Ivan wrote on a piece of paper and discreetly gave it to Amy. Ten minutes later Amy gave it back to him, 'Hell no.' Ivan smiled and soon as he could he wrote down, 'Marry me?' and gave the paper to her.

She didn't bother answering and thirty minutes later class was over. Ivan and Amy left together, Ivan looking around to make sure no one was following them. He didn't see, hear, or smell anybody and smiled, "Alright, jump on my back and we'll get going." Amy got on piggy back style and Ivan went Ghost and turned invisible before flying off. "Where are we going?" Amy asked him. "My house, no one is there right now at this time ever, and they won't be for at least an hour," Ivan informed her as he reached top speed and phased into his room. Amy came down and looked around, "Whoa." Ivan had two bookshelves stuffed with literature ranging from ancient philosophy and classic fiction to noir detective stories and science fiction, walls covered with posters of old action films like **Commando**, **Dredd**, and **Winder Grinder**. Ivan's green and black striped Ghost Gibson was in its corner, a special gift from Ember McClain, and a medium sized flat screen TV on his regular oak dresser.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back," Ivan told her as she sat on his bed. Ivan phased into his parents room and looked in their closet, _where does Dad keep his condoms? _Not finding them there, he checked under his parents' bed. He found some handcuffs, and a 20 ft chain, but no condoms. _Dresser, of course, _Ivan checked his Dad's dresser and found the box, taking one out. Ivan turned human and walked to his room, his jumpsuit already feeling pretty tight. He entered and saw Amy lying on his bed. He showed her the condom and said, "Last chance to back down. After this, 'no' is not an option."

Amy swallowed and said, "Let's do it." Ivan took his jacket off and approached her. He gave her a kiss and said, "Relax." He kissed her again, slowly, getting her to calm down. Ivan's hands went down to explore her body, _God she's tense. _"Would it help if you felt me?" Ivan asked her. "Maybe," Amy said. Ivan unzipped the top of his jumpsuit and took it off, revealing his defined torso to her. Amy's eyes lit up as she took off her gloves and ran her hands down his chest to his abs, making him chuckle, "That tickles." "God, you're colder than I thought," she said as she sat up and wound her hands to his back. "Cold Core, gives me Ghost Sense, ice powers, and lowers my body temperature a little bit. Don't worry," Ivan hugged her close, "Things are about to heat up." Ivan ravaged her mouth with his; turning her on to no end. _Alright, time to make my move._

Ivan kissed down her chin to where the zipper of her jumpsuit was and slowly moved it down with his teeth. He lay down on top of Amy as he unzipped her, taking note of the freckles being revealed along with her bra, _black lace, Amy, I may just actually marry you at this rate. _He went down to her waist and rubbed his hands up her stomach when his door was suddenly kicked open and his sister Eve marched in, "Stop right there!" "The FUCK!?" Ivan and Amy screamed at the same time. "Eve, what the fuck is your problem!?" Ivan yelled at her. "I'm not letting you take any girl's virginity while we're still in High School!" Eve yelled back at him. "For God's sake, I'm not doing anything she doesn't want!" Ivan yelled. Eve looked at him and said, "Fine then, continue ." "What!?" Amy yelled. "Hell no! Get the Hell out of my room!" Ivan yelled. "Not until I see Amy home, I'm not going anywhere," Eve told him, point blank.

Amy nervously looked at him as if he would really continue with his sister there. "Amy…sorry about this," Ivan said as he put his jumpsuit on and zipped it up and she did the same. "I'm taking her home now," Ivan told Eve, Eve went Ghost in response, green rings flew up and down her body, turning her skin turned green, eyes red, teeth turned into fangs, as her jeans, sneakers, and trenchcoat turned black and her shirt turned white. "Come on! I can't even think of sex now because of you!" Ivan yelled as he went Ghost himself and Amy climbed on his back after zipping up her jumpsuit. Ivan flew her home with Eve following close behind and then turned invisible to fly off on his own. _Shit. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ivan didn't land so much as crash into the Park, leaving a crater behind him as he got up and turned Human. People who saw him kept their distance, he looked angry, and he was. _Damn it. So fucking close! _Ivan stormed forward, his human face turning green in his anger and eyes glowing red. The only sign that he wasn't in Ghost form was the fact that his right hand was normal and his teeth weren't fangs. _What the Hell is Eve's problem!? It's not like I'll give anyone a STD, I know all about what to do and not do, and I wasn't forcing Amy to do anything! _Ivan silently fumed as he continued walking, hoping something would happen to take his anger out on. Nothing came, making him even more pissed off as he went into the woods near the Park. He walked deep into them and saw that no one else was around.

He was in front of a tall tree, it looked old. Ivan went Ghost and built up power in his left hand and punched the tree as hard as he could; causing a small explosion of splinters as the tree fell. Ivan flew at top speed, spinning around like a top as he demolished the tree further until it was reduced to wood chips and shredded leaves. Ivan then flew off, still angry. He wanted to take it out on something that would hurt when he punched it. As he flew over Main Street his Ghost Sense went off and Ivan saw a big ghost that looked like a pirate with an eye-patch flying out of a jewelry store, bedecked in jewels.

Ivan flew over and punched the pirate ghost into the ground then floated down to it. "Hello, Meat," Ivan said as he cracked his knuckles. "I am not 'Meat'!" the pirate roared, "I am Captain Bloodbane, and no brat like you's going to beat me!" "That's what you think, Meat," Ivan told him as he blasted a ghost ray at the pirate. Bloodbane countered it with one of his own from his eye then blasted another ghost ray with his hands. Ivan quickly formed a deflecting shield to send the ghost rays into the sky. Ivan then walked forward, keeping the shield up as he got closer to Bloodbane, who stopped firing ghost rays and drew his saber.

"YAAAA!" Bloodbane yelled as he flew forward trying to cut Ivan in two. Ivan sidestepped it and swiped at Bloodbane with his claws. Bloodbane took the cut to his side and punched Ivan into the air and blasted him with a ghost ray. Ivan quickly recovered from the blast in time to dodge another sword slice. Ivan grabbed the pirate's sword hand with his left hand and stabbed into his chest with his claws. Bloodbane looked at the claws clearly inside him and laughed. "What the fuck?!" Ivan yelled as Bloodbane blasted him away with a ghost ray from his eye. _It's like he can't feel pain! _Bloodbane flew towards him, his chest bleeding green ghost blood. "Yer dead, boy," Bloodbane growled as he blasted ghost rays at Ivan. Ivan quickly shielded himself and started thinking, _okay, can't feel pain, but he can take damage. I gotta move fast and_- Ivan's thoughts were interrupted when Bloodbane's sword stabbed through his shield, Ivan barely moved back in time to avoid being skewered. Ivan took the opportunity to slash Bloodbane's wrist, causing his fingers to open as the muscles were severed. Bloodbane ignored it and punched Ivan with his other hand.

Ivan took the punch and lunged forward to cut Bloodbane's shoulder, only to get blasted back with a ghost ray from the pirate's eye. Ivan quickly blasted a few ghost rays in Bloodbane's direction to distract him as he made a copy to fly behind the pirate and slash away at his back. Ivan's copy disappeared as he blasted an ice ray at the pirate, putting all his power into it, freezing his body solid. Bloodbane's head was uncovered and he yelled, "This won't hold me!" Bloodbane then struggled to move for five minutes, but nothing happened. "Give up, Meat. While I distracted you with ghost rays, I made a copy that snuck behind you and severed several major muscle groups in your back. You don't have the strength to break out of anything," Ivan told him as he kicked the ghost in the face and punched him a few more times to vent his aggression. The last punch knocked Bloodbane out and Ivan clawed a portal to the Ghost Zone and threw him in it.

Ivan smiled as he flew away, _anger, resolved. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After flying around for a little bit; Ivan got a call on his phone. "Hello?" Ivan answered. "You're in trouble, Mister," Ivan heard his Mom say on the other end. "What did I do?" Ivan asked her, confused. "I'm talking about you bringing Amy to our house to sleep with her. We taught you better than that, Ivan," Chloe told him. "Mom, what is the big deal? I had a condom; she wanted to do it, what is so wrong?" Ivan asked her. "Don't talk back to me, now get to Foley's Fighters HQ, you're going to be training today," Chloe ordered her son. _Aw, man! _Ivan changed his course and headed into the Foley's Fighters HQ.

The ghost fighting organization was the best of the best, but funding was an issue so they couldn't be everywhere, that's where Ivan's family came in. His parents were actually Lieutenants in it, and his Grandpa had been the Head Commander his last two years before he retired. Ivan walked in to see his Mom standing there, arms crossed. Ivan was 2 inches taller than his Mom, but right now he felt about half her size. "You'll be sparring Corporal Wyatt until I say you're done," Chloe told him as they marched to the sparring ground. Corporal Alexander Thomas Wyatt was there, training others in how to knife fight. Ivan winced as he saw Corporal Wyatt effortlessly block his opponent's knife with his own then turn around to get behind him then lifted and threw the bigger guy to the ground. Corporal Wyatt put his knee on his opponent and sliced his throat with his rubber knife.

Alexander Thomas Wyatt was 5'7" with red hair, blue eyes, and 3 black belts in Jujitsu, Shaolin Kempo Karate, Drunken Monkey Style Kung Fu, and was approved to teach Gatka. "Corporal Wyatt," Chloe ordered. The man stood up and saluted his superior, "Yes, Lieutenant Wulfsson?" "You will be training Ivan until I say otherwise," Chloe told the knife fighter. "Yes sir," Corporal Wyatt said as Ivan took a knife and got into position. _This is gonna suck, _Ivan stabbed forward only for Corporal Wyatt to grab his hand and slice all up his arm, ending with him being thrown to the ground and jabbed in the neck. Corporal Wyatt helped him up and they resumed their positions.

Corporal Wyatt jumped forward, his arm moving faster than a snake. Ivan blocked four jabs and 2 slices with his knife then tried a kick only to get his leg grabbed, sliced up, and stabbed in his liver. _So glad these knives are rubber, _Ivan thought as he got into position a third time. After an hour Ivan's Mom left to fight a ghost on the other side of town, saying, "Another hour, then you'll be done."

As soon as she left, Corporal Wyatt helped Ivan up and said, "So, what did you do this time?" Ivan took a second to breathe before saying, "Brought a girl home, Eve caught us. Why did I have to be born in an old fashioned family, Xander?" Corporal Wyatt, aka Xander, said, "Stuff happens man. You shouldn't have taken her to your house anyway, too obvious." The two clashed again, and Ivan was once again defeated. "I don't get it anymore. I thought they were worried that I'd get the girl pregnant, so I got a condom, and here I am, getting my ass kicked by you," Ivan said as he got up. "Trust me, I'm being gentle compared to my knife fighting instructor," Xander assured him as they clashed again. Ivan managed to attack, only to get countered and beaten.

"You don't say," Ivan grunted as he got into position. "Yeah, Dayabir Singh; a devout Sikh, a freaking Saint-Soldier in everything," Xander told him as they clashed. After once again getting Ivan on the floor Xander continued, "A 7' 300 lb lump of dead serious ass-kicking, and the best teacher I ever had. Master Dayabir used to beat me with one hand behind his back until I got good enough to earn him using both hands. Then the real fun began as he tossed me around with one hand easily." Xander punctuated this by grabbing Ivan after deflecting his stab and tossing him once more on the floor. It went like this until the hour was up, Ivan was sore all over from getting thrown so many times, and Xander was winded from throwing him so many times.

"So tell me about this girl you were gonna screw," Xander asked him as they headed to the Rec Room. "She's more 'cute' than 'sexy', but she's got a pretty sweet butt, freckles, red hair, blue eyes, glasses," Ivan told him. Xander took a moment to imagine it, "Not bad. What were you going to do after you did her?" "Uh…I guess I was gonna dump her and move on depending on how good she was," Ivan said. Xander and Ivan sat down and Xander asked, "And how long have you been seeing her?" "Since October 2," Ivan answered as Xander went to a drink machine and got a tea and a fruit punch for Ivan. Xander took a sip before saying, "That's not a good attitude to have towards women. You seduce her, then as soon as she gives it up you leave her? Did you even consider the girl's feelings?"

"Oh, come on, you're hardly one to throw stones, Xander!" Ivan retorted. "But at least I'm honest with women. If I just wanted sex, I'd tell them flat out that I just wanted sex. I'm no saint, but I've never lied to a girl to get in her pants," Xander shot back. "I never lied…" Ivan started; then realized that it was a lie of omission; it still counted in Xander's book. Ivan snorted and finished his fruit punch. "Look, I don't care what you do, or who you do it with, but you should be honest with them at least. You could have broken that girl's heart if you just fucked her and left. You gotta think about that more often," Xander told him.

"Whatever," Ivan said and went Ghost and flew off. Ivan flew around AmityPark, thinking about what to do when all of a sudden a net wrapped around him and electricity flew through him, knocking him out before he could breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey, wake up Freak," Ivan heard a voice tell him. Ivan pretended to ignore it until a hand slapped him, "I said wake up!" Ivan opened his eyes slowly just to mock his kidnapper; _this guy is so in for it. _Ivan realized that he was tied to a cold metal chair with his hands handcuffed behind him. He also realized he was butt naked. Ivan looked at his kidnapper, he was 5'8" with brown hair and brown eyes; he was pretty fat with stubble growing on his chin. Ivan looked the guy in the eye and said, "Look man, hate to break it to you, but I'm not gay. I mean, sure, my sister is, but I'm not-" the fat guy slapped him again. Ivan laughed it off, he'd been hit harder, "Man, is that supposed to hurt?" The guy punched Ivan hard, and the chair didn't budge, showing that it was welded to the floor.

Ivan tried to go Ghost, only to feel his transformation stop at his hands. _Huh, guess I should take this guy a little more seriously. _Ivan looked around to see he was in some old butcher shop, newly cleaned of blood and stuff, but he could smell the old blood and meat from back when it was used. The fat man smiled and said, "You can't change here, Freak. Those handcuffs are laced with the juice of blood blossoms, your weakness." "Ah, that would explain why I can't change, but I'm not writhing in pain. The pain only happens if the blood blossom's alive," Ivan commented. A door opened behind the fat man to show a supermodel. That's the only way to describe a woman with eyes that blue, hair that blonde, those long legs, E sized breasts, and her butt looked like a runners. "Oh dear God, tell me that you're here to torture me," Ivan bowed his head and said, "Anything you want, I'll do it, just name it."

The woman smiled, _nice teeth_;then kicked Ivan hard. _Okay, that one hurt, _the supermodel said, "We're tired of you and your kind running around, Freak. We don't know what your plans are, but we're going to stop them, starting with you." Ivan rolled his eyes at this; _oh you gotta be shitting me, anti-ghost activists. _There were some people who feared Ivan's family because of their powers, but they were worst with his immediate family because his Dad was a ghost. These people forgot that his Grandpa Danny Phantom saved the world over 40 years ago, that his Uncles Jack and Jerry, Mom, and Aunt Marie had used their powers to protect the city back in their day, and that that's what he and his sister Eve and younger brother James did now along with their parents.

_Nice ain't gonna get me anywhere with these nuts, _Ivan glared at her and felt power go into his eyes, turning them red as he said, "Listen, psycho-bitch, you got one chance to get out of this unscathed. Let me go now, and you won't get beat." The supermodel and fat man looked at each other and laughed, "Oh really, and what are you going to do?" Ivan smiled and said, "I'm not going to do anything. How long have you guys had me, 1 hour, 3?" "Five," the fat man told him. Ivan smiled wider and said, "Yep, you guys are fucked. If me or one of my siblings is gone for four hours and haven't called my family in that time, they immediately assume that we've been kidnapped and activate the tracking devices in our phones."

As if on cue a loud roar tore through the old butcher shop, the fat man pissed himself right there. "Get the Neutralizer now!" The supermodel ordered him and ran out the door. "You guys are screwed, so just let me go now and my parents will go easy on you," Ivan told the woman. "Shut up!" she screamed and kicked him again. Fat guy came in with a silver looking ghost blaster and tossed it at her, "Hurry up! They're coming!" And he ran outside. The supermodel pointed it at him and said, "Say goodbye, Freak!" Ivan screamed as a white laser hit him full on in the chest. He faded in and out of consciousness as he saw stuff then blackness.

He saw his Dad kick the door to the room so hard it hit the opposite wall. The supermodel tried to fire at him, only for the laser to be blocked by a ghost shield from his Mom. The model was on the ground with her nose broke and teeth missing. Then he finally lost consciousness completely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ivan groaned as he woke up in his room. His family was there and his sister Selma was the first to say, "He's up." His Mom and Dad immediately hugged him, "Are you alright Ivan?" "If I had a second to breathe," Ivan managed and they let go. "Yeah, I feel fine, my chest doesn't even hurt. How long was I out?" "A whole day, we brought you home last night after Aunt Jazz told us nothing was physically wrong with you," Chloe told her son. "So, who were the nuts? Society for Humanity, Intelligence, and Truth? Humans Against Ghosts?" "None of the above, these ones were a new group calling themselves 'Get the Freaks Out'. Their leader was that woman who shot you, Lilli von Schtupp," Chloe said, and Ivan and Roger burst out laughing. "You gotta be sh-" Ivan stopped when he realized his little sisters were right there, "-camming me."

Roger snorted, "That's what I said, but apparently it's true, that's her real name." Ivan shook his head then looked around, "Uh, you mind leaving so I can get dressed?" "We got a steak for you in case you're hungry," Roger said as they all left. Ivan's other little sister Greta looked back, "You sure you're okay?" "Fine, Sis, just let me get dressed," Ivan told her, and she left. Ivan sighed and got up, putting on some socks, light jeans, a light grey long sleeve shirt, and one of his denim jackets. Ivan checked himself in the mirror, _nothing out of place, _and he walked to the dining room. On the table was a huge 24 oz steak, rare with a little blood oozing out with some russet potatoes on the side. After he was done eating Ivan stood up and stretched, he felt tense after so much time in bed. "So, Dad, any ideas on what that ghost blaster they shot me with does?" Ivan asked Roger.

Roger shook his head, "The Techs don't have a clue. We might have to send it to Jerry and Marie and have them analyze it. None of 'Get the Freaks Out' is talking, partially your Mom's fault for breaking Ms. Von Schtupp's jaw." "Go Mom," Ivan said. Chloe looked at her son and told him, "I thought she had killed you. I almost took her head off before I saw you were breathing." Ivan gulped and reassured her, "I'm fine, Mom. Nothing's happened to me. The psycho-chick called it 'The Neutralizer', but as you can see, I ain't neutralized." After about an hour assuring his parents that he was fine, Ivan grabbed his guitar, went out, and flew around AmityPark.

After reaching the Park, Ivan smiled as he saw people cheering for him. Ivan immediately started jamming on his guitar, just letting the music flow through him before deciding to really rock his fan's world.

**Superhero copyright owned by Simon Curtis**

_OOOH!_

_Stand up, everybody look alive,_

_Say c'mon, c'mon, c'mon we're gonna get it now!_

_Hands up if you're ready for a fight,_

_Say c'mon, c'mon, c'mon we're gonna win it now!_

_I don't need you to believe in me!  
I know how to change my Destiny!  
Sit down about to rewrite our history, rewrite our history, rewrite our history!  
We can change the whole world, gonna take it over, gonna start it over, _

_Don't you know that we could be,_

_A new beginning, fighting 'till we're winning, _

_Tell me that you're in it,_

_Don't you wanna be!  
A Superhero, Superhero, Superhero,_

_Don't you wanna be!_

_A Superhero, Superhero, Superhero!_

_Anybody could be!_

_Anybody could be!  
Anybody could be!_

_Rip it off, show the symbol on your chest,_

_Say 'Come On' and show the World who you really are!_

_It's not enough to be better than the rest,_

_Gotta take it to the top and make yourself a Superstar!_

_You don't need them to believe in you!  
Get your mission on lock and see it through!_

_You got all the power you need in you,_

_Power you need in you,_

_Power you need in you!_

_We can change the whole World, gonna take it over, gonna start it over,_

_Don't you know that we could be,_

_A new beginning, fighting 'till we're winning,_

_Tell me that you're in it!  
Don't you wanna be!_

_A Superhero, Superhero, Superhero,_

_Don't you wanna be!_

_A Superhero, Superhero, Superhero!_

_Anybody could be!_

Ivan rocked out as he took a breath, looking in the crowd and by chance spotting Amy in a purple coat and winter pants and boots. Ivan floated closer to her before continuing the song.

_We can change the whole World, gonna take it over, gonna start it over,_

_Don't you know that we could be,_

_A new beginning, fighting 'till we're winning,_

_Tell me that you're in it,_

_Don't you wanna be!_

_A Superhero, Superhero, Superhero!_

_Don't you wanna be!_

_A Superhero, Superhero, Superhero!_

_Anybody could be!_

_We can change the whole World, gonna take it over, gonna start it over,_

_Don't you know that we could be,_

_A new beginning, fighting 'till we're winning,_

_Tell me that you're in it,_

_Don't you wanna be!_

_A Superhero, Superhero, Superhero!  
Don't you wanna be!_

_A Superhero, Superhero, Superhero!  
Anybody can be!_

_A Herooooooo!_

Everyone in the Park cheered and Ivan pointed his left fist up in the air before starting up another song after giving Amy a wink and a smile.

**Cherry Pie copyright owned by Warrant**

_Dirty!_

_Rotten!_

_Filthy!_

_Stinking!_

Ivan laughed a little before he continued the song.

_She's my cherry pie!  
Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise!_

_Tastes so good make a grown man cry!_

_Sweet Cherry Pie!_

_Swingin' on the front porch, _

_Swingin' on the lawn._

_Swingin' where we want_

_'Cause there ain't nobody home._

_Swingin' to the left,_

_And swingin' to the right,_

_If I think about baseball,_

_I'll be swingin' all night, YEA!_

_Swingin' in the living room, _

_Swingin' in the kitchen,_

_Most folks don't 'cause they're too busy bitchin'!_

_ Swingin' in there 'cause she wanted me to feed her,_

_So I mixed up the batter, and she licked up the beater!_

_I scream, you scream!_

_We all scream for her!_

_Don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her!_

_She's my Cherry Pie!_

_Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise!_

_Tastes so good make a grown man cry!_

_Sweet Cherry Pie OH YEA!_

_She's my Cherry Pie!_

_Put a smile on your face, ten miles wide!_

_Looks so good, bring a tear to your eye!_

_Sweet Cherry Pie!_

Ivan looked around and took a deep breath; he could smell Amy, and every other girl's hormones going crazy. It brought a huge Cheshire Cat grin to his face.

_Swingin' to the drums, swingin' to guitar,_

_Swingin' to the bass in the back of my car!_

_Ain't got no money, ain't got no gas,_

_But we'll get where we're going if we swing real fast!_

_I scream, you scream!_

_We all scream for her!_

_Don't even try 'cause you can't ignore her!_

_She's my Cherry Pie!_

_Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise!_

_Tastes so good make a grown man cry!_

_Sweet Cherry Pie OH YEAH!  
She's my Cherry Pie!_

_Put a smile on your face, ten miles wide!_

_Looks so good, bring a tear to your eye!_

_Sweet Cherry Pie OH YEAH!_

_Swing it!_

_All night long,_

_Swing it!_

_Swingin' in the bathroom, swingin' on the floor!_

_Swingin' so hard, we forgot to lock the door!_

_In walks her Daddy standing Six Foot Four!_

_He said: You ain't gonna swing with my daughter no more!_

_She's my Cherry Pie!_

_Cool drink of water, such a sweet surprise!  
Tastes so good, make a grown man cry!_

_Sweet Cherry Pie OH YEAH!_

_She's my Cherry Pie!  
Put a smile on your face, ten miles wide!_

_Looks so good bring a tear to your eye!_

_Sweet Cherry Pie!_

_Sweet Cherry Pie!_

_Swing it!_

Ivan finished the song to deafening applause. He then flew down and grabbed Amy, flying off with her. "So, my little Cherry Pie, where do you wanna go?" "We're not 'swingin' like that," Amy warned him. "I can think of other things to do, doesn't even count," Ivan told her as they got closer to her house. "You mean you wanna dry hump," Amy stated matter of factly. Ivan stopped flying and looked at the girl in his arms. Amy looked back and said, "You're not my first boyfriend, and just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I'm stupid." "I'm falling in love," Ivan crowed as he doubled his speed to her house, "Your parents are at work, right?"

"Yeah," Amy said as they phased into her room and Ivan turned back to his Human form. Before Amy could say anything else Ivan grabbed her and all but tackled her onto her bed, any utterance from her blocked by his mouth. Ivan took his mouth off hers to give her a minute to breath before he ground his hips into hers, eliciting a small squeal from Amy as he ground her hips into his as fast as he could. Amy quickly picked up the pace and they soon got their rhythm down. Ivan kept going harder and harder, Amy could barely keep up with him. After a while she had to scream, "STOP STOP STOP!" Ivan let out a small roar that made her scream louder before he snapped back to reality and looked at her.

Amy's eyes were wide with sheer terror. Ivan looked at her for a minute then saw his reflection in her glasses, his eyes were glowing red and skin was livid green. The halfa stood up and backed off. Amy sat up and continued looking at him like he was a wild animal. "What happened to you?" she asked him. Ivan sighed and said, "I lost control. My old girlfriend loved it." "Get out," Amy said, "Just…go." Ivan looked at her, and seeing how terrified she looked, didn't say a thing as he opened her window, went Ghost, and flew off.

Five minutes later, Eve appeared and demanded, "What did you do to her?" "Nothing," Ivan said and turned around to fly away. Eve then appeared right in front of him and said again, "What did you do to her?" "Why is it any of your business!?" Ivan yelled at her. Eve grabbed him and said, "I swear to God if you hurt her I'll personally restrain you and throw you in prison." "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I DID!?" Ivan screamed. "Judging by the screams I heard coming from her house I'd say you-" "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Ivan yelled at her. "Answer my question," Eve told him.

Ivan glared at her, "We broke up. We were making out, I got rough; she couldn't handle it. I didn't rape her, I can't believe you really think I'm that low."

Their argument was interrupted when they heard a roar. The two turned and saw a giant serpent covered in flames. "I got this," Ivan said as he flew up to the serpent and blasted it with an ice ray to get its attention. Ivan sucked in a deep breath and roared as loud as he could…_wait, what!? _A Ghostly Wail was supposed to come out, not a roar. Ivan barely dodged the fireball that came his way and blasted another ice ray at the flaming serpent ghost. The monster let out a high…noise, like a cross between a steam whistle and a lion's roar.

The flame serpent breathed stream of flames in Ivan's direction, faster this time that he just barely dodged. Ivan blasted another ice ray and saw Eve attacking it with her own ice rays too. The fire serpent turned her way, allowing Ivan to blast it with his own ice ray. As it once more turned its attention to Ivan, Eve unleashed her Ghostly Wail, knocking the ghost out. Ivan used his claws to open up a portal to the Ghost Zone and threw the ghost in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day was Sunday, and Ivan huffed as he got out of bed and stretched then did his exercises. _Great, now I gotta find another girl. _Ivan kept on mumbling about how hard that was going to be as he finished exercising and took his shower. Sure, he could have any girl he wanted, but he read an old study that said that couples got more action than single people. After dressing in jeans, brown boots, a green shirt and his leather jacket Ivan scrambled downstairs and had some cereal for breakfast. He smelled nail polish and saw his Mom and little sister Selma painting their nails.

Chloe's were black, as usual, and already starting to dry as she helped her daughter paint her own nails a bright shade of blue. Ivan's other sister Greta came down from her room already in her Ghost Form, green skin with red eyes wearing a white jacket, black shirt with a design that looked like an animal had clawed white stripes on it and black pants and white shoes. Greta turned back into her Human form, skin turned white, eyes brown, while her jacket turned black, shirt turned white and black and her pants turned blue denim with dark red shoes. "Why do you have to be so girly?" Greta said. "Because I am a girl," Selma said matter-of-factly.

Chloe then said, "Ivan, you have to watch your sisters today. Your Father and I are needed at an important Fighter Meeting." "Why not Eve?" Ivan griped. "Eve volunteered to help at the Hospital today, and before you ask, James has Capoeira lessons today," Chloe told her son. When she turned back to doing Selma's nails Ivan punched the air a few times, imagining it was James, _that little punk! _Ivan sighed and sat on the couch to read a book on his phone, _Badass Heroes of Cinema_. After waiting thirty minutes Selma's nails were done and Chloe left to go to Foley's Fighters HQ. Ivan watched Selma go Ghost, her skin and eyes turned green as her teeth turned to fangs and her nails turned black while like her once pink pants, shirt, and shoes before going Ghost himself, turning his skin green and eyes red while his pants and shirt turned black and boots and jacket turned white. Greta then went Ghost herself and the three of them flew off.

"Where are we going?" Ivan asked. "The Pet Store!" Selma excitedly yelled and flew in that direction. "Of course," Greta said.

Ivan and Greta followed her to the Pet Store where Ivan had to remind an overly excited Selma to turn back into her Human form before going in. Selma was nearly everywhere, looking at the puppies and kittens, fish and snakes and lizards, petting hamsters and gerbils. Ivan just thanked his lucky stars that she wasn't being talkative, Selma once spent three hours in a pet store because she kept on talking about the animal's genus and phylum and kingdom, along with their history related to humans. Ivan's thoughts were interrupted when all of a sudden his and his sisters' Ghost Sense went off all at once and a loud crash resounded by the street. "Fuck me," Ivan sighed, "Come on Selma, or that ghost'll hurt the animals," Greta then told Selma. "Oh shit!" Ivan yelled, too late, both his sisters went Ghost and flew off towards the noise.

Ivan ran out the shop and went Ghost, only to feel weaker than ever, _what the Hell? _He then jumped up to fly only to fall on his feet. "Fuck me sideways," Ivan said then got on idea, putting both feet on the building next to him he saw that he could still stick to buildings. Ivan ran on the sides of the buildings and soon saw the ghost; it looked like a rock giant. He watched as Selma dodged one of its fists then blast away at its armpits. "Don't hurt the animals!" Selma yelled. Greta used her ice ray to freeze one of its arms…for about three seconds. Selma then flew between its legs, blasting away, the rock giant didn't even notice. _This thing's gonna take forever, they're too fast for it to hit, and it's too tough for them to hurt._

Ivan jumped off the side of the building and landed on the rock giant's head. He then built up power in his left arm and slammed it down hard on the rock giant's head, turning it into rubble. Ivan, Greta, and Selma then spent ten minutes clawing open portals and throwing the rubble back into the Ghost Zone before Greta and Selma carried Ivan to their Great Aunt Jazz's house.

After 3 hours of tests, Great Aunt Jazz finally let Ivan put his clothes back on and sit at her dinner table while she and his Great Uncle Chris got everyone else he was immediately related to in their house, including his Grandparents. They were talking about him, and he really didn't care, Aunt Jazz had gotten a mega-bacon burger from The Nasty Burger for him to eat, and right now that's what he was doing. It's not like his life was in danger anyway, nothing bad ever really happened to people in his family…right? "Ivan, we need to talk," the teen heard his Dad say. Roger sat down next to him in his human disguise. "What's going on?" Ivan asked. He heard his Dad mumble, "Gott, warum hast du das zulassen." _Oh shit, Dad's talking German, this is bad. _

"Ivan, no matter what, you'll always be my son," Roger started. Ivan swallowed then yelled, "What is it!?" "Ivan, calm down," Roger told him. Ivan took a few deep breaths and his Dad continued, "That laser those anti-ghost MORONS used was an advanced version of the Plasmius Maximus. It doesn't take away all your powers temporarily; it's destroying your ghost DNA, getting rid of your powers one by one," "NO!" Ivan yelled, jumping up. "NO!" It took everyone in the house to hold him down as he kept on screaming for three hours afterwards.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Ivan's eyes cracked open and he realized it was Monday, and everything had really happened. He was losing his powers, the powers that he was born with, that he had inherited from his Mom, and Dad, and Grandfathers. He looked at the pill on his dresser that was supposed to slow the process down until his Great Aunt Jazz could halt it permanently. It didn't matter. Even if she succeeded, how many powers would he lose before then?

_Bastards, those bastards!_ Ivan thought as he took the pill. Ivan cursed that woman, that fat man, and everyone else who had a beef with ghosts as he went about his daily exercises. _After school, I'll get that bitch! _Ivan finished his shower and got dressed in a white shirt and jeans with black boots and leather jacket, the whole time imagining what he could do to that woman, Lilli von Schtupp. _She's named after a_ _dancing girl_ _from_ _an_ _old_ _movie_ _for_ _God's_ _sake! How did she get that gun?!_

All those questions went through his head as his brother James flew him to school. "Ivan," James called out. "What," Ivan said, not wanting to talk at all. "You're gonna get through this, man," James told him. "Thanks," Ivan said and headed for his classes. Ivan went through his classes like a robot, barely registering his lessons at all, or even other students around him. He only snapped out of it when he spotted Amy on the way to Lunch. He sighed as he thought; _guess_ _I better_ _apologize_ _for_ _the_ _other_ _day_.

Ivan approached slowly, making sure she saw him. "Amy," he said. She sat down and Ivan took the seat across from her. "We're through Ivan," she told him. "I know that. I just wanted to say…sorry," Ivan said after swallowing his pride. Amy stared at him and Ivan stared back at her. "Is there something wrong?" Amy asked him._ Let's see, I'm losing my powers and possibly dying_ _but aside from that, I'm fine_. "I'm fine, it's just...I know I shouldn't have expected you to be like Selena, and…it's complicated," Ivan told her; then walked off.

Ivan pointedly ignored Amy in their English class and she didn't try to get his attention. After school he called his parents and they let him go walking around the town, telling him to call them when he wanted to come home. Ivan felt the cold but didn't much care, he was too angry at the unfairness of losing his powers. _Why me?! I'm a hero for God's sake, I never stole from_ op_anyone, beat anyone that didn't deserve it, I save people!_ _What the_ _Hell_ _is wrong with people!?_ Ivan was furious the whole time he walked, his skin turning green and eyes red in his anger at how the universe seemed to be treating him. He never claimed to be perfect, so why was he being punished!?

He turned the corner that would take him to the Nasty Burger when he heard gunshots go off. Ivan quickly went Ghost, his skin turned green and eyes glowed red as the fingers on his right hand turned to claws as his teeth turned to fangs while his boots and jacket turned white and his pants and shirt turned black. Ivan ran as fast as he could to the sound of the gunfire. He soon spotted a man and a woman wearing armor suits with gun barrels attached at the hands stomp out of the Nasty Burger. The woman shot inside the restaurant and the guy shot at people trying to run away. The man then took aim at a little stroller, the parents of the infant inside were already bleeding on the ground. "HEY FUCKFACE!" Ivan yelled as loud as he could at the man, making sure there was no one behind him.

The guy turned to look at him. Ivan could see through the suit's faceplate that the guy was smiling, one of those smiles that said 'I'm going to kill you then do bad things to your corpse'. Ivan ran forward, turning intangible as he went. The man fired away, bullets whizzed past Ivan then he felt stinging in his right arm and left ear. Ivan ignored it as he jumped over the guy and blasted his back with an explosive energy disc, tearing the suit open. Ivan then noticed the woman aiming at him and ran around to the other side of the Nasty Burger when he realized something wet on his neck. Ivan felt his neck and realized he was bleeding. He reached up and felt his ear; part of his ear had been shot off! _Shitshitshitshitshit!_ Ivan then heard screaming from inside the Nasty Burger and bullets bouncing around inside.

_Damn it!_ Ivan quickly jumped onto the roof of the Nasty Burger and yelled at the armored psychos, "Up here!" A few bullets flew past him before he got an ecto-energy shield up, causing the bullets to bounce everywhere but into him. Police showed up on the scene and a tall woman yelled through a megaphone as SWAT aimed their guns at them, "Cease fire now and remove your armor, you are surrounded!" The man and woman looked at each other and laughed. "Yeah right!" the woman said and bullets filled the air. Ivan…froze. _I could die…_ For the first time in his life it actually hit him how dangerous the situation was. Ivan had been doing this for over a year now, but he never really thought he was ever in serious danger of actually dying.

Time seemed to freeze as he thought about all the people the two psychos below had already killed. They didn't deserve to die like this. They didn't deserve to die. Anger welled up inside of Ivan at the unfairness of the whole thing. _But I know who does deserve to die._

Energy poured into Ivan's hands as he roared to get the psychos attention. He quickly made an ecto-energy shield then saw that there were no bullets. A giant Cheshire Cat Smile went across Ivan's face as he ran towards the guy that had threatened the baby. He tried to punch Ivan only for Ivan to counter with a back hand punch of his own. The metal arm exploded into pieces and Ivan followed through by punching the man in the chest just as hard. There was a second smaller yet wetter explosion as the man's armor and chest also exploded. "MIKE!" the woman screeched, Ivan took the opportunity to throw an explosive energy disc right at her helmet. She collapsed and Ivan walked up to her. Her face was a bloody mess and the helmet was ruined, but she was alive.

Ivan grabbed her by the mouth and said, "If there's a Hell, say 'hi' to whoever's in charge there." "RISKY!" Ivan turned and saw a police officer was pointing a gun at him. "I can't let you do that," she said. The woman was pretty average looking all and all, but her hands were steady as she pointed the gun at him. "Are you crazy!? Look around!" Ivan yelled at her, baring his fangs. "This bitch and her psycho boyfriend caused all of this!" "That doesn't give you the right to play God. She's beaten, she won't be able to do this ever again, I promise, but you have to let her down," the police officer told him. Ivan looked at her in the eyes, eyes glowing and fangs showing, and she looked back at him, scared but determined to do her duty. Ivan dropped the woman, hard, then smelled urine and looked down. Ivan turned invisible in embarrassment and got out his phone. "Dad, I'm ready to go home," he said shakily. "Where are you?" "The Nasty Burger. Just follow the smell of piss," Ivan bitterly said, then sat down, still invisible and waited for his Father to pick him up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Ivan walked through his school halls ignoring the looks people gave him. Part of it was the bandage over his ear; the other part was the news. He had been all over the news, the first superhero to kill someone. Sorry, the first to ever kill a human. The police had already told him that it was justified defense of others, and a few even patted him on the back for stopping that psycho, Mike Hiller. Then the Idiots got involved, those far left and right wing blowhards whose mouths were bigger than their IQ's and voices even louder. Ivan didn't care what they said, that guy had it coming and he wouldn't lose any sleep over it. The school day had been going by same as usual until around Lunch when he sat by himself. His older sister Eve went to him and asked, "Are you okay?" He looked at her, she was dressed up as some guy, Tuxedo Mask he thought it was.

"I'm fine. Why are you asking anyway? You killed Elizabeth Bathory's ghost last month," Ivan told her. Eve sighed and took the mask off her cosplay outfit and looked him in the eyes. "It's not just that. You almost died, do you realize that? I couldn't sleep last night, I kept on having nightmares that you were one of the people, those…kuso had killed," she told him. Ivan swallowed at that, "I know. That's all I could think of while I waited for Dad to pick me up. I never thought about how dangerous our job was before." "You're out, you know that right?" Eve told him. "Mom told me," Ivan informed her, then the bell rang and Ivan headed for English.

After English Amy walked up to him. "Are you okay?" she asked him. "Depends; if you want me to be all, 'these hands have killed' and such, sorry to disappoint," Ivan told her as they walked down the hall. "I meant your arm and ear," Amy said. "Pain is pain, you either cry about it or get used to it. And I got used to it," Ivan said, "Why do you care?" Amy glared at him, "Look, Ivan, I don't know about you, but when someone I know is hurt I tend to care. You got _shot_ for crying out loud! What am I supposed to say, 'oh you got shot did you? Get well soon.'!?" Ivan smirked a little at the look on Amy's face. It was two parts scary yet one part adorable thanks to her glasses, and he had the feeling her face wasn't red just out of anger.

"And besides," Amy said, "everyone knows that you have no friends." ? _Everyone?_ _Damn_. It was true, Ivan never bothered making friends, he never saw why. It's not like he was very similar to people anyway…at least before. Eve had her 'nakama', James had lots of people around him, but Ivan liked being the lone wolf, it added to his image. _A_ _lot of good that does me now._ The two teens walked out of school where Amy called her parents and told them she was staying out. Ivan did the same, his Father reminding him, "Restu kontraux mizero filo." _Stay out of trouble son._ "So what now?" Amy asked him. "What is this, a date?" Ivan responded. "Hell no," Amy told him.

"Then there's a movie I want to see, you ever heard of Doc Savage?" Ivan asked. "No, who is he?" Amy said. Ivan explained Doc Savage to her as he and Amy walked to the nearest Holograph Theater and got nachos for a snack. They went into the room where the movie was and took their seats. They sat back and watched the show happen all around them. Two hours later they were walking out. "That was something else," Amy said. "It helps if you have the right frame of mind," Ivan said. _That was_ _not_ _one_ _of_ _my_ _better_ _ideas._ Doc Savage may have been awesome 120 years ago, but he had NOT aged well. Just then a Brown Pelican decided to drop its load on him and Amy. Amy just stood there in shock and Ivan wiped the bird shit off his face. "Damn," Ivan said. Amy was still in shock at having a bird crap on her, "I'll call my Dad," Ivan said, and she just nodded. "Dad, we're at the Holograph Theater," Ivan told Roger. "How was it," Roger asked him. "It sucked, and a bird crapped on us on the way out. Amy needs a ride home," Ivan told him. "I'm on my way," Roger told him and hung up.

Ten minutes later Roger drove up and walked out of his car, handing Ivan and Amy some towels. "Stay in the back," he told the two teens, and they didn't argue. Everyone was quiet as Roger drove to Amy's house. "Thanks for the towel," she told Roger, "Keep it, you can give it back later," Roger told her and drove off. Ivan made a bee line for his room and shower, throwing his bird crap stained clothes on the floor before jumping into the shower. After cleaning up he put on a black pair of pants and shirt along with a new pair of socks and stepped into his living room. "Come," Roger told him, and they stepped outside. Roger grabbed Ivan and flew them both up to the roof, where they sat down after scraping some of the snow off.

Roger lit one of his Black Dahlia brand cigarettes and puffed a little before saying, "Do, kie vi estas kun Amy nun?" _So, where are you and Amy now?_ Ivan sighed and answered, "Mi supozas ke ni estas en la 'amikoj' etapon…denove." _I guess we're at the 'friends' stage…again._ Roger nodded, "Vi kaj sxi ne estus feliĉaj kune ĉiukaze. Vi estras tro sovaĝa, ŝi estas tro forta obstinaj por vi." _You and she wouldn't have been happy together anyway. You're too wild, she's too strong willed for you._ "Mi pregas gxin Eve diris al vi kio okazis," Ivan responded. _I take it Eve told you what happened._ "Jes," said Roger. _Yes._ "Cxu mi en problemoj pro tio?" Ivan asked. _Am I in trouble because of it?_ "Ne, sed mi estas konvinkita ke ŝi ankoraŭ estas vidi vin. Promesu al mi ĝuste nun vi povas kontroli viajin sentojn," Roger told him. _No, but I am concerned that she is still_ _seeing you. Promise me right now that you can control your feelings._ Roger looked Ivan square in the eyes, _he's serious_, Ivan thought. Ivan swallowed and stood up, putting his hand over his heart, Roger took oaths seriously, and anyone who broke a promise to him had better hope that he was in a good mood when it happened.

"Mi ĵuras ke mi neniam intence damaĝi ŝin," _I swear that I will never purposely harm her._ Roger nodded then spoke in English, "Those psychos last night may have the key to curing you." "What!" Ivan excitedly said. "The woman told the police that she got the suits from an underground cellar. Your Mother is there now to see if there's some connection to 'Get the Freaks Out'," Roger told him. "Let's go," Ivan said, almost jumping off the roof of his house, if his Dad hadn't caught him in mid-air. "Your Mother will tell you about it tomorrow. For now, you can wait," Roger told him, in no uncertain terms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Wednesday, _Ivan thought as he woke up feeling…tired. He was never tired in the morning. He once stayed up a week straight, and not once felt tired. Ivan struggled through his exercises, _this isn't right! _Ivan collapsed after he finished then struggled to stand and take his shower. After cleaning up he got on his pants and black shirt and denim jacket. He passed Selma on the way downstairs and she said, "Are you okay?" "Why do you ask?" Ivan responded, trying to sound like he wasn't exhausted. "You look terrible," Selma said, with the kind of matter-of-fact tone that only someone with autism could say.

"I'm fine, Selma," Ivan told her. "Okay," Selma said, and they went downstairs for breakfast then Chloe took the kids to their schools. The whole day Ivan felt a little slower, and a little more tired than before. It was like he was moving through watered down jello. Around lunch time Ivan took his tray and it felt a little heavier. He was slightly relieved when he finally sat down to eat. He ate his meal as fast as he could, still feeling sluggish. As he went to return his tray he tripped and ended up bumping into a small girl, sending both of them to the ground. "Uff, Ivan, what are you doing!?" the girl said, and Ivan realized he was on Amy.

"S-sorry," Ivan mumbled as he got up. "Are you okay?" Amy asked him. "I'm f-fine," Ivan started to say then stumbled, only for Amy to catch him. "You're going to the Nurse, now," Amy told him, in a tone that said 'no backtalk'. Ivan let her take him down the hall until they were halfway to the Nurse's Office when he said; "Don't do this. He won't be able to help anyway." "You're hardly an expert," Amy said, nearly dragging him along. "This isn't a human thing! It's a ghost thing!" Ivan said, finally putting his feet down and pulling away from her. Amy looked at him and Ivan started to walk away when she said, "You're losing your powers."

"I KNOW!" Ivan roared at her, sounding like a bear that learned speech. Amy backed up from him and he calmed down immediately. "I'm sorry," he said, "But, you don't know how it feels, I was on top of the world, and now…" "Is it really that bad to be a human for you?" Amy asked him. Ivan swallowed…Then was saved by the bell and the two of them walked to English together. They finally finished _Romeo and Juliet_ and now moved on to _Tale of Two Cities_. Ivan had read it years ago; he had read a lot of what people called 'The Classics'. His Dad thought it would make him appreciate his human side. It was one of the few 'Classics' he actually liked.

After the lesson was over, Amy stuck to Ivan like glue, "I'm waiting for an answer." Amy looked at him and the look said, '_I don't care what your powers are, I want an answer'._ "Compared to what a halfa can do, humans are nothing, Hell, they're nothing compared to ghosts. So, yes, becoming more human sucks," Ivan stated, then turned to march out the school and ran into his Mom. Ivan felt very small all of a sudden as she said, "'Human's are nothing'?" "I…she…what I meant… Ĉu ni povas paroli pri tio poste, bonvulu?" _Can we talk about this later, please? _Chloe sighed and said, "Come on, we have something you need to see."

Ivan went into his Mom's car and Chloe drove him near the outskirts of AmityPark, where he saw Grandpa Danny in his Ghost Form waiting for them with his arms crossed and an angry expression on his face. _That's never good. _Chloe stepped out of the car and went Ghost, turning her black hair white and blue eyes green while her uniform changed into a black and red long-sleeve tanktop with one red glove and one black glove and black and red pants with red boots and a red CP symbol on her chest. _This is getting serious,_ Ivan thought as they approached Grandpa Danny. Ivan and Chloe wordlessly followed him as he reached down and pulled up a trap door.

As they walked through a long metal hall Ivan saw a lot of destroyed machines. "Got a workout Grandpa?" Ivan commented. "No, but your Mom went a little overboard," Danny told him. "It was a long day," Chloe said as they walked on. "Why are you in Ghost Form if you already got through this?" Ivan eventually asked. "Because, this facility was made by Vlad Plasmius, there's bound to be something we missed," Danny said, his voice filled with hatred for his long dead foe. They finally made it to a computer that had PASSWORD: on it.

Danny walked up to it and typed in, 'Maddie Masters'. PASSWORD ACCEPTED went the computer, and it showed a bunch of icons. Danny clicked on one marked 'Inventions'. He then scrolled through until he found 'Master Plan'. "How does he know this?" Ivan asked his Mom. "Vlad used to say I was more like him than I knew. I guess he was right," Danny said as he clicked one more time. On screen a red haired older woman, mid to late thirties with fantastic curves said, "The video is ready Lemon-cake." _Great-Grandma Fenton? _Ivan thought, before he realized it was just a primitive hologram.

"Ah, thank you so much dear," Vlad Masters said on the screen. _He's smaller than I imagined, _Ivan thought as the recording of Vlad cleared his throat. "In 24 hours the space object that the media has so helpfully called 'Disasteroid' will enter Earth's orbit, obliterating the planet. At least, that's what they think." Vlad then overly dramatically went Ghost and continued. "I will ransom the world, in exchange for total control and $500 billion I will fly up into space and make 'Disasteroid' intangible and thus the world will be mine." Vlad went on a little psychopathic laughing spree before continuing.

"Of course, there will be opposition. $500 billion should come in handy to hire a few mercenaries, and no one will be able to stop me when they're equipped with this!" Vlad then stepped around to show off one of the battle suits that Ivan had destroyed. "The Master Obliterator, with high density titanium armor and firing .54 caliber armor piercing bullets at the rate of 2500 rounds a minute, with these my mercenaries can conquer any country!"

"Vlad didn't lose it after all that time in space, he already lost it," Danny said. "And if Daniel gets in my way, I have this, the Plasmius Power Zapper Mark III," Vlad bellowed, and then the camera turned to a ghost strapped to a table. Vlad blasted the ghost and Danny, Chloe and Ivan watched in horror as it slowly dissolved into goop and the goop evaporated. "Of course it won't be as effective against half-ghosts, but it will permanently destroy his ghost DNA for good, and nothing will bring it back!" Vlad said then looked directly at the camera. "And Daniel, I know that only you could have gotten this far into my files…" "Oh shit!" Danny yelled as all here of them turned around to see dozens of flying spheres flying towards them, blasting lasers.

Chloe quickly raised an ecto-energy shield to protect Ivan and herself while Danny blasted away at the flying spheres, destroying them all. COUNTDOWN: 43, 42, 41... Danny grabbed Ivan as he and Chloe flew as fast as they could, blasting ghost rays at flying spheres that were coming out of the wall as they flew. Just as they saw the exit, explosions went off across the compound. Danny quickly raised an ecto-energy shield around himself and his family. While all this went on, Ivan said nothing, too shocked to say anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ivan woke up later than usual and didn't bother with any exercises aside from stretching. He took his shower and got ready like normal because he didn't know what else to do. He noticed that in the mirror he had more facial hair than usual. _Never been this hairy before…_He shaved himself as well as he could, minus a few nicks. Ivan sighed as he got dressed and went downstairs. _So that's it. No more Risky, no more ghost fights, no more flying, shooting lasers out of anywhere I want, no more anything. _"Ivan," Ivan saw that it was Eve who called him. "I don't want to talk about it," Ivan said. "Tough," Eve told him, "Mom and Dad say that you're going to see Dr. Chung as soon as school is over."

Ivan huffed and didn't say anything until they got to school. As soon as he was there his brother James told him, "Ivan, it's not the end of the world." Ivan…snapped, "Not the end!? For you maybe, but it is for me. I'm through! Without my powers, I'm nothing! Nothing! There's nothing special about me at all! You can still fly, be a hero, you can still make a difference! What can I do!? Play guitar!? ANYBODY WITH TWO WORKING HANDS CAN LEARN TO PLAY GUITAR!"

To Ivan surprise James pulled his hands off of him and coldly said, "At least you have a real choice now." Eve and Ivan looked at him and Ivan gasped, "What?" "Did any of us ever really have a choice when it came to fighting ghosts?" James asked them. "Before Uncle Jack stopped that prison break, no one knew that he, Uncle Jerry, and Mom were Danny Phantom's children. They could have moved on to something else if they wanted, and Mom and Dad could have gone somewhere else and no one would have been the wiser. None of us, or JJ, June, Cooper, Michael, or Gabriel had a choice.

"Everyone knows who we are. They expected us to be heroes; they wanted us to be heroes. Don't tell me you didn't feel it, the way people were extra nice to us and smiled at us before we even started," James said. Ivan had nothing to say then he felt Eve pull him into a hug. "Ivan, it's going to be okay. Even if your powers are gone, you're still you. You're still my brother and no one can take that away. It doesn't matter if you don't have powers, you can still kick ass like Grandma and Great Aunt Jazz used to, and June tells me that Aunt April's keeping up with them." Ivan took a deep breath and let it out and hugged her back before they both let go, "Thanks guys."

Ivan thought about what his siblings said as he went through his school day. At lunch he sat with James and said, "Did you mean what you said?" "Yeah, I did," James told him, "Come on Ivan; can you really tell me that you never wanted to be something other than a ghost fighter?" Ivan thought about it and ate some of his lunch before saying, "No, not really. I can't remember ever wanting to be anything else. I mean come on, hearing Grandpa's and Mom's and Uncle Jerry and Jack's stories made it just look so freaking awesome."

"Yeah, it did," James admitted, "but it's a lot tougher in reality." "But it's worth it…isn't it?" Ivan said, as much to James as to himself. "For other people maybe; I'm not sure about me though," James said. Ivan was shocked into silence for the rest of the school day until the end of English. "Earth to Ivan, come in." Ivan blinked when he realized Amy was waving her hand in his face. "Huh?" Ivan said. "You zoned out," Amy explained. Ivan sighed and scratched his head, "I've had a lot to think about. My powers can't come back, no more halfa."

"Ivan I-" "Stop, just…stop. There's nothing you could have done, or can do now. I would appreciate it if you didn't start that 'if there's anything I could do' bullshit now," Ivan told her. "You don't have to be a jerk about it," Amy told him. "Sorry, I've been through Hell and feel like Hell and right now I'm trying not to go ape shit on people," Ivan told her as they walked the halls. When they left the school he saw his Mom in her car, ready to pick him up. "See you later," Ivan told Amy, "Good luck," she replied and Ivan got in the car.

As she drove to the Doctor's Office Chloe said, "Ivan, are you okay?" "I'm fine," Ivan told her, looking through the window. At a stop light Chloe continued, "Ivan, I know I haven't been the best Mom, I've put my job ahead of you and your siblings and I haven't been there when you needed me, but I love all of you, more than you can imagine. If you ever need to talk to someone, just tell me. I know how bad everything has been for you lately, you can tell me about it." Ivan took a deep breath and said, "I just don't know what I'm going to do now. My powers are going, if they're not already all gone, all I ever wanted to be was a superhero like everyone expected, I don't know how to be something else."

Just as he finished talking they pulled into the office driveway and Chloe told him, "You can do anything you set your mind to. You just have to set your mind to it and don't give up no matter what." Just as they were going into the office, Ivan turned around and said, "Thanks, Mom."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

To say that Ivan was relieved to be out of the Doctor's office would be an understatement. Doctor Chung had been even more persistent than normal, and when he got persistent he seemed to get even better at reading Ivan, as if he were a huge billboard rather than a person. It was just unnerving to have someone know so much in so little time. After the appointment, Chloe decided to have a little Mother-Son bonding and drove to the Holograph Theater where an old movie had been converted to holograph form, **Rocky Balboa**. Ivan remembered hearing about it, it was about some washed up old boxer who decided to do one last fight with the Heavyweight Boxing Champion, or something.

"Are you serious, Mom?" Ivan asked his Mother. "Trust me, it's a lot better than it sounds," Chloe assured him as they got their tickets. "It can only end in 2 ways," Ivan argued, "1) an old guy gets beat up or 2) an old guy beats up the Champ. There's no real drama to that." "Oh really?" Chloe said, sounding very confident in her choice, "Care to wager on that?" "Yes," Ivan said, "If I don't like it, then I get to choose another movie." "And if you do like it, then you need to talk to me, you know what I'm talking about," Chloe told him. _That's…not so bad. _Ivan had a feeling that he knew what she wanted to talk about, his powers being gone. His parents had not brought it up out of respect for how hard he had been taking it. "Okay," Ivan said, and they went into the Theater.

Two hours later they were walking out and Ivan was amazed. _Damn it, Mom, you were right. _It had been better than he thought, but there was one scene that had stuck with him. Rocky's son, Robert, and Rocky weren't on the best of terms, hadn't been for years, and Robert told Rocky that it was all his fault because whenever people saw him, they didn't see him, they only saw the son of Rocky Balboa. What Rocky told Robert was stuck in Ivan's head like glue, "Let me tell you something you already know. The world isn't all sunshine and rainbows, it's a very mean and nasty place and I don't care who you are, it will beat you to your knees and keep you there permanently if you let it. You, me, nobody is gonna hit you as hard as life. But it ain't about how hard you can hit; it's about how hard you can get hit and keep moving forward, how much you can take, and keep moving forward! That's how winning's done! Now if you know what you're worth then go out there and get what you're worth, but you gotta be willing to take the hits and not pointing fingers saying 'I'm not who I wanna be because of him, or her, or anybody'! Cowards do that, and that ain't you! You're better than that!"

_Know what you're worth… _Ivan was thinking about that speech on the drive to a place to eat, The Big House Eatery, a kind of buffet with a prison theme. While they were getting their food, Chloe's Ghost Sense went off. She put her plate down quickly and told Ivan, "This won't take long." White rings flew up and down her body, turning black hair white and blue eyes green and replacing her clothes with a red and black long sleeved tank top with a red right glove and black left glove and red and black pants with red boots. As soon as she passed through the roof a brunette woman a little shorter than average turned to Ivan and said to his face, "So, you're one of those freaks are you?" Ivan ignored her and went about getting his food, only for her to speak louder.

"I heard that she and that animal…thing she screws do it with chains and handcuffs." _Whatever, so my parents are into S&M, each to their own. _"But of course what else can you expect from a slut that screws some beast from another dimension," the brunette woman said, practically yelling. Ivan tried to go to his table only for the woman to get in his face and say, "She even had five of you little bastards, what kind of slut has five kids in this day and age anyway?" "Look lady, my Mom and I just came here to eat, okay? And if you're so tough, why don't you say all that to my Mom's face?" Ivan told her, in a tone implying she was right behind the woman. The woman turned and saw nothing, and looked embarrassed, then angry as she turned around and slapped Ivan's plate full of food down on the floor.

Ivan was about to yell when a gunshot blasted through the air. Everyone ducked and screamed; everyone except the brunette woman. Ivan saw that the shooter was a woman in black with a mask on, and she was packing a huge shotgun. The woman with the shotgun yelled at the brunette woman, "On the floor!" _Shit! Where are you Mom! _The brunette woman sobbed and whimpered but didn't move. _Shitfuck! She's too scared to move, WHERE ARE YOU MOM! _The woman with the shotgun shot into the ceiling again, "I said ON THE FLOOR!" _OH MAN! COME ON GHOST POWERS, JUST ONE MORE TIME! _

"Leave her alone!" a copy of Ivan yelled at the robber. She turned just as the copy tried a punch, only for the copy to disappear just as it struck her. "Damn it!" Ivan yelled as green rings flew up and down his body, turning his skin green and eyes red, teeth into fangs and right hand into a claw, then he noticed that his clothes were unchanged. Ivan pushed the brunette woman out of the way and raised an ecto shield just in time to block the robber's shot, only for it to shatter right after that. Ivan blasted an ice ray at the robber, only for her to dodge it and fire again. Ivan barely dodged the gunfire and ducked behind a display and tried to fire another ice ray, only for nothing to happen.

Ivan quickly turned invisible and ran behind the robber, only to turn visible at the exact wrong time, "Got ya!" BOOM!

Ivan felt the steel pellets tear through his midsection in excruciating detail. He felt his intestines shred, along with part of his liver and a kidney, like a thousand points of pain hitting him at once. _No. _Ivan stayed on his feet and saw his red blood spreading on the floor. _Why me? _His green rings flew around his body. _This ain't fair._ Ivan grabbed the shotgun and pulled it past his shredded stomach. _I don't want to die. _Ivan threw his head forward, smashing it into the woman's head with the last of his strength as he collapsed on top of her. _I don't want to die. Please God, I don't want to die. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**HEY, WAKE UP.**

Ivan heard a voice say. But it didn't really feel like he heard it the way people usually hear something. It was like he was getting slammed in the inner ear with a mallet made of voice.

**I DON'T HAVE ALL ETERNITY TO WAIT ON YOU, YOU KNOW. SOME OF US HAVE IMPORTANT DUTIES TO FULFILL.**

Ivan woke up and was surrounded by light, and saw a figure clad in a black cloak and carrying a scythe. "So, the Grim Reaper is real after all," Ivan said.

**ABOUT TIME YOU WOKE UP. WE HAVE A LOT TO TALK ABOUT.**

Behind the Grim Reaper an image appeared of Ivan on a stretcher as Doctor's worked on him. "Wait, so I'm not dead yet?" Ivan said.

**THAT HAPPENED THREE DAYS AGO. THE DOCTOR'S REPLACED MOST OF YOUR INTESTINES, BOTH KIDNEYS, AND LIVER WITH THE LATEST IN MODERN PROSTHETICS. BUT YOU'RE NOT OUT OF TROUBLE YET. YOUR BODY CANNOT PROPERLY LIVE WITHOUT AT LEAST A SMALL AMOUNT OF ECTOPLASM IN IT. YOU WASTED YOUR LAST BIT WITH THAT NASTY HEADBUTT YOU GAVE THAT ROBBER.**

"What? Why!? Grandpa lost his Ghost Half and survived!" Ivan yelled.

**DANNY PHANTOM DIDN'T HAVE A GHOST OR HALFA FOR A PARENT. ECTOPLASM IS A VITAL PART OF YOUR DNA, WITHOUT IT YOU AND YOUR KIN CANNOT FUNCTION, WHEREAS IT IS MORE OF AN ADD ON TO YOUR MATERNAL GRANDFATHER'S ALREADY EXISTING GENOME.**

The image behind the Grim Reaperchanged to show Ivan's Uncle Jerry and Aunt Marie scanning him with various devices. Uncle Jerry's Einstein Hair was even more disheveled than usual, and Aunt Marie had bags under her eyes.

**YESTERDAY, THEY FOUND THIS OUT AND ARE GOING TO ATTEMPT TO CORRECT THE PROBLEM.**

The image changed to show Ivan dressed in his regular clothes on a stretcher. His Mom kissed his forehead and pushed him into the Ghost Portal in his Grandparent's house. His whole family was there, even his Grandfather, Wulf. All of them looked like they were praying for the best, but preparing for the worst. "So, I'm not going to make it, is that what you're trying to tell me?" Ivan asked.

**IF IT WAS AS SIMPLE AS THAT I WOULDN'T BE HERE. MY BOSS DECIDED THT YOU DESERVED A SECOND CHANCE BECAUSE OF HOW YOU SAVED THAT WOMAN AFTER SHE HAD BEENA BITCH TO YOU. "GREATER LOVE HAS NO ONE THAN THIS: TO LAY DOWN ONE'S LIFE FOR ONE'S FRIENDS." **

_Great, I got Death quoting the Bible at me._

**I HEARD THAT. LISTEN UP, YOU PUNK, IF IT WAS UP OT ME WE WOULDN'T BE HERE, BUT YOU DIED PROTECTING SOMEONE YOU HATED, SO MY BOSS SAID THAT YOU DESERVE ANOTHER CHANCE AT LIFE. AND THIS ISN'T THE FIRST TIME I TOOK YOU TO YOUR FINAL PLACE ANYWAY. THERE ARE QUINTILLIONS OF OTHER VERSIONS OF YOU FROM ALTERNATE REALITIES THAT HAVE ALREADY PASSED, AND EVEN MORE AFTER.**

Ivan's head was flooded with images of him dying, from dying in the womb all the way to getting hit by a duck mid flight and crashing into a plane, eating a bad burger and dying of E. coli, and a whole lot of even more unpleasant ways to die.

**MY PERSONAL FAVORITE WAS THE ONE WHERE YOU DIED WHEN A PLANE'S FROZEN WASTE FELL AND SQUASHED YOU FLAT.**

"Let me guess, that was the shitiest way I could have ever died," Ivan said.

**IN ONE MANNER OF SPEAKING, YES. BUT, YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIVE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO. IF YOU DECIDE TO MOVE ON, YOU HAVE REST AND ETERNAL HAPPINESS WAITING FOR YOU, YOU EARNED IT. IF YOU LIVE, YOUR LIFE WILL BE FILLED WITH ALL THE JOYS AND PAINS OF LIFE, AND YOUR FINAL PLACE WILL NOT BE AS ASSURED AS IT IS NOW.**

Ivan thought back to all the pains he had gone through, and all he had recently learned. It was so tough out there, just living, let alone fighting every day of your life, sometimes for people that hate you just for being different. He remembered when Grandpa Danny showed Ivan all the scars he had from ghost fighting, there was any part of him that hadn't been injured in some way, he even now was still having surgeries to correct some of the damage internally. _But I can't give up now…_

**YOU DID A PRETTY GOOD RUN FOR SOMEONE YOUR AGE. SAVED MORE LIVES THAN TEN AVERAGE PEOPLE CAN HOPE TO, AND CHANGED MANY MORE JUST BY EXISTING. THERE'S NO SHAME IN WANTING TO JUST GIVE UP NOW. BUT HURRY UP WILL YOU, WE DON'T HAVE FOREVER.**

The image behind the Grim Reaper showed the Ghost Portal powering up. Ivan thought as fast as he could, then he made his decision.

**I would like to thank Alex Tsukino for letting me use her version of Death.**


End file.
